


where's the fire, kuguri?

by highkyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkyuu/pseuds/highkyuu
Summary: just a short story featuring nohebi academy's first-year with the bedhead and droopy eyes, kuguri naoyasu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it probably sucks but i really had to write this because dAMN KUGURIII. also, lowercase intended.

• • •

 

you werebusy reading this month's monthly volleyball magazine when you heard a distracting sound. you ignored the sound of your phone beeping at first, not wanting to be interrupted from religiously reading the magazine.

 

you're not actually a fan of volleyball because you haven't played it yet and besides you're not really athletic and inclined to sports. you'd rather stay at home, reading a novel or watching your favorite tv shows. but ever since you became good friends with kuguri who's a good player, you became interested in the sport as well and you even learned to like it later on. after all, volleyball was the reason how you two met and became friends in the first place.

 

• • •

 

{ _a flashback_ }

 

it was a sunny and scorching hot afternoon—the kind of weather you hate the most. you were walking alone towards the gym where you know the boy's volleyball team was playing because you were instructed by a teacher to call the said team's manager at the faculty room earlier. of course, you couldn't say no so you have no choice but to oblige.

 

as you walk, you kept on complaining about how unfair it was that you'd been ordered around to go to the gym _outside_ at a weather like this and at this time of the afternoon. of all students present at the faculty room, why did it have to be you?

 

the heat makes you really irritated but when you reached the gym, you tried hard to suppress your irritation which faded eventually upon seeing how good-looking the the members of the volleyball team are.

 

just then, you felt sorry for complaining a while ago. the long walk under the sun was totally worth it because at the end, you got the chance to witness the volleyball team practicing.

 

 _'_ _t_ _hank you, kami-sama, for blessing my eyes with this beauty,'_ you prayed silently.

 

as you continue to ogle at the sweaty but still dashing players, you momentarily forgot the reason why you were there in the first place. after a while, you remembered your task so you looked around for their manager. when you spotted her, you walked to her direction and while on your way,  you looked back at the guys. suddenly, somebody caught your attention. you watched and admired his form as he spiked a ball to the floor with a loud thud. those [eye color] orbs of yours followed his every movement. since you're  to engrossed by him and wasn't looking at where you were going, you totally missed the ball rolling to your feet.

 

well, there was no saving your idiotic self from what happened next.

 

when you fell on your back, you cried out loud a high-pitched _'fuuuuck'_ thus making everyone inside the gym stop whatever they were doing. they watched as you embarrassed yourself in front of them. for a few seconds, everyone's just staring at you sprawled on the floor because they were all shocked. you could tell from looking at their faces that they were all thinking the same thing: _what the fuck just happened who the heck is this girl did she just screamed_ _'_ _fuck'?_

 

you smiled at them idiotically and stuttered, "u-um, pardon the intrusion? i was just about to call your manager because she's asked by a teacher." you let out a smile—hoping it was really a smile but you worried it turned into a grimace instead.

 

finally, someone snapped back into reality and rushed to your aid. a boy with a droopy expression which reminds you of that one character from tom and jerry. he recognized him as the person you're watching earlier. he has a messy hairstyle which makes him look like he just woke up. even though you could tell he was concerned, it didn't show to his face. he held out his hand to you and after taking it, he helped you stand up.

 

he had an embarrassed look plastered in his beautiful face, "that ball just now was mine. i'm really sorry..."

 

and that's the story of how you guys met and became friends later on.

 

{ _end of flashback_ }

 

• • •

 

after that little reminiscing, you went back to reading with a smile on your pretty face. you couldn't wait for tomorrow to come because you and kuguri will surely have a wonderful time talking about the latest issue of the volleyball magazine. you love it so much when he talks about volleyball because it's the only time his droopy eyes lights up. scratch that, his whole face brightens up. he looks really excited every time and you're thankful you're always there to witness albeit it doesn't show up that much.

you heard your phone beeped again and this time, you reached for it with a groan and an eyeroll.

you unlocked your phone and saw a text from kuguri. immediately, you straightened up and opened the message, a little excited—okay, maybe a little _too_ excited.

 

• • •

 

{ **from: kuguri ♥** }

[y/n]!!!!!!! help!!!!!! theres fire in the house!!!!!! please help me!!!!

 

• • •

 

perhaps it was the fact that kuguri asked you for help that made you stand up and run like hell towards kuguri's house without hesitation and second thoughts.

 

without wearing _bra_ and footwear.

 

who could blame you, right? it was an emergency and your friend's life might be in danger. besides, it completely slipped out of your mind because there's only one thing inside that head of yours.

 

_kuguri._

 

• • •

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for spending (wasting?) your precious time reading this!!


End file.
